Strange love A Batman x Harley Quinn fanfic
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: I always wanted to write a story about my two favorite Batman Characters, Batman and Harley Quinn. In this story Harley fed up with the Joker's abuse decides to find in love in the most unlikely of places, however there is a twist, and this is the first part of a three part story with some very familiar Batman characters, so enjoy and feel free to comment and review
1. Chapter 1

Strange love

A Batman and Harley Quinn fanfic

Disclaimer: Batman is a trademark of Warner Brothers and DC Comics I have no rights to Batman or the character mentioned in this fic

Prologue

The story of the Dark Knight Batman has always peeked my interested and I wanted to tell a story about a what if scenario between two of my favorite characters from Batman, Batman and Harley Quinn. They are enemies but in this story they find their way to each other and fall in love with each other.

Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham City, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises and when he was just a boy he witnessed the tragic deaths of his parents, at the time he was only about eight years old and rather defenseless and he wasn't able to help to parents. A convicted felon Joe Chill had shot both of Bruce's parents and then ran off, Young Bruce vowed for revenge and once he older he donned the disguise of the Dark Knight Batman. Why Batman? Well his logic was to strike fear into his enemies and he used his fear of Bats to be a symbol of that is good, the silent guardian of Gotham. Being Batman has not led to Bruce to find true love; sure he came close once with Selina Kyle or Catwoman but that didn't last.

Harley Quinn formerly Harleen Quinzel an intern at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, is the Joker's right hand girl. Harley transformed herself into a twisted clown just like Joker to be closer to him, and they were perfect for each other that was until he became abusive both verbally and physically, Harley fed up with her puddin's abuse decides to one day leave him in search of another, one who would treat her better.

In what way will these two find each other, sure they know each other, but that is only because Joker is Batman's number one nemesis and usually Harley isn't that far behind her puddin. Batman has come close to capturing the Joker on numerous occasions. It is the mission of Batman to bring the Joker into Arkham, heck he already managed to capture Two Face, Penguin, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Calenderman, Scarecrow and yes even Killer Croc, however Joker and Harley seem to always just be one step ahead of Batman. So let's find out if Batman can fulfill this mission and how will he fall for Harley?

_Chapter One- The Bat and the Clown Prince of Crime _

Gotham City a dark and dissolute city, not a place one wants to be on the worst of days, the constant waves of crime in Gotham seems to be even more so, and at the heart of most of these incidents is the Joker. Joker is a cunning and conniving adversary of Batman. Batman has come close to capturing the Joker on several occasions, but just when Batman gets close Joker's right hand girl Harley Quinn intercepts, and since Batman is a man of morals he'd never harm a woman, even a crazy one like Harley, his beef is with the Joker.

"Seems that Joker hasn't been up to any mischief lately, odd maybe that means that he is planning something big, just for me." Batman said to himself

"Kaboom" A big explosion just happened in the direction of Gotham Central Bank, that must be the work of none other than Joker, this is exactly the opportunity that I've been waiting for, thought Batman.

"Alfred, did you see what just happened to Gotham Central, I'm heading in that direction" Batman said into his intercom on his wrist

"Indeed sir, and do be careful if it is in fact Joker then there is no doubt in my mind that this is a trap of some sort, I'll be here if you need me sir" Alfred said

"I understand and I'll be careful Alfred, talk with you again soon" Batman said hanging up with Alfred and heading to the nearly destroyed Bank. "My god Joker what have you done" Batman said silently to himself.

The bomb must have been a proximity triggered c4, the damage to the bank was irreversible, Batman couldn't believe that no one got hurt, all the employees must have left already, no doubt that Joker was after the money in the vault, but to use that much explosives. As long as Batman could remember the Joker liked to use the more dramatic approach, kind of his calling card. Just at that moment Batman spotted Joker walking out of the bank with two large sacks of money, so he was after the money, but to what end? Time to make him talk…

"Stop right there Joker" Batman said

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend and pain in my ass Batman, so here to stop me huh? Not sure that you can though as I have Harley waiting with another surprise for you, I won't say what it is but trust me you will love it, hahahah" Joker said

"You need professional help Joker, you're going to return the money and come with me to Arkham, there is a padded cell with your name on it, just for you" Batman responded

"No I'm not the one who needs a padded cell; after all I'm not dressed up like a giant rodent. If anyone needs help it is you Bats" Joker said

"Joker, I'm afraid that you are mistaken, see I'm going to be bringing you in one way or another, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Batman said

"Must you babble one about this heroic nonsense, and of course it will be the hard way, boys attack!" Joker said

Darn, surrounded by armed thugs again, and Joker is getting away, this always happens, I'll make sure to end this quickly I have to stop him by any means necessary, and just what was he referring to, what did Harley have? There is only one way to find out, "Bring it on freaks, I'll take you all out at once" Batman said

Batman took on wave after wave of Joker thugs without even breaking a sweat, remembering everything that he had learned from his time in the league of Assassins under the tutelage of Ra's Al Ghul, Batman had proven to be the most promising of all of Ra's students, and after a brief romantic fling with Ra's daughter Talia, Bruce left to return to Gotham, to begin his guardian role as the Batman. Then after some thought of the past Batman became angry, Talia was dead, he had the Joker to thank for that, Joker had also crippled Barbara Gordon the police commissioner's daughter and the former Batgirl a partner of Bruce's and another of his flings, now Barb is confined to a wheelchair and she can no longer aid Bruce on the battlefield as Batgirl, but using her knowledge she can give him info under the alias of Oracle.

Batman was still lost in thought but managed to take out Joker's thugs, one after another. "Damn it was a diversion, Joker got away" Batman said to himself

"Alfred, Joker got away, I'll be heading back see you soon" Batman said

"Ok Sir, I'll be waiting in the Bat Cave" Alfred responded

Earlier that evening at Joker's hideout

The Joker was sitting on his throne, Harley by his side as usual and he had just formulated a master plan on that would insure that he came out on top and one that would make the Bat suffer both emotionally and mentally, oh it was truly perfect indeed and it even had a cool name he called it the Alan Parson's Project. But the kicker was to get poor sweet gullible Harley to play along, he loved her more than anyone he had ever loved and while he was formulating how to bring the APP into effect, he remembered how he became Joker and the first time he met Harley.

Oh yes he remember everything about that night, he was once known as Jack White a mob boss who worked undercover in Falcone's chemical plant, one night there was a heist a rival gang was trying to steal the chemicals and Falcone had asked Joker to protect the chemicals they were rather volatile but who showed up, none other than the freaking Bat, and although the Bat had tried to save Joker he accidently dumped him into the vast boiling acid and he would've died had some of his guys not pulled him out in the nick of time, the chemicals had changed his physical appearance quite a bit his skin was all white and his hair had turned green, the black eye liner and red lipstick he did himself, the birth of the Joker. Jack White was dead for all intents and purposes so he left his wife and young child and started a crime syndicate Joker Inc. he recruited a bunch of lowlifes for protection and it wasn't until he had been captured by none other than the Bat and taken to Arkham, where he meet an angel, this cute little blonde named Harleen Quinzel an intern there, her heart fluttered and she blushed a little.

Now Joker was in love and demanded that she be his physiatrist instead of Dr. Young, he proceeded to twist and warp her mind until she decided to change her appearance and even her name to Harley Quinn, she helped to bust him out of Arkham and they formed a beautiful relationship. That was the origin of the Joker and he had Batman to thank for it all, he had got him Harley so he was grateful at least for that part of it, he wished that when he looked in the mirror that it wasn't that twisted clown face staring back at him a face that even a grandmother could hate.

"Are you feeling alright snoock'em, you're really deep in thought lately huh is it the Bats, or what?" Harley said

Joker stared at his beloved Harley for a moment then spoke

"Harley Dear, how would like to really screw over the bat? Cause I have a plan and it will be my most excellent one yet, so what do you say honey pants, are you game for it?" Joker said

"Sure thing snicker doodle, so what do want me to do huh?" Harley said locking eyes with Joker

"Come a little closer dear, I'll whisper it into your ears" Joker said

Harley got right next to Joker and he whispered the plan into her ear, and it was a good plan for sure, Harley wanted nothing more than to hurt the Bats and this plan of the Joker's would do that alright plus if it went off without a hitch then they would learn of the Bats true identity something that Harley always wanted to know as she knew that Joker did as well

"Yeah I like it Mr. J, so let's do it, I'm getting ancy" Harley said

"oh keep your shirt on Harley dear, or what hell take it off if you feel like it, either way Harley we are almost ready, first we have to set up a diversion, and I have a bomb that will get the Bats attention alright" Joker said smirking

"Oh I can't wait Puddin, this will be a blast, hehehheheh" Harley said

"Indeed my sweet" Joker said

Returning to the present

"Joker, why does this always happen," Batman said to himself as he walked to the Bat Mobile, when out of nowhere he saw Harley Quinn sitting on the hood of the Bat Mobile playing with her hair and blowing a bubble from a piece of gum. Harley had on a cute outfit Red and Black of course, and her blonde hair in pigtails, she was quite the looker, what else could go wrong today first Joker got away and now Harley.

"It's about time you showed up Bats, Mr. J would like a word with you so you and I are going to go see him" Harley said

"I'm not all that surprised Harley, you do anything for Joker after all, even escort his greatest adversary right to his front doorstep, that's quite a nice shiner you have their Harley" Batman said

"Well I just slipped and fell and I guess I'm rather clumsy sometimes, it's nothing Bats anyway we better get going don't want to keep Mr. J waiting, now move." Harley said holding a gun at Batman

Batman knew that Harley was just covering up for Joker's abuse, she didn't deserve it, but it wasn't his place to come between them, he has a score to settle with Joker.

"Alright let's go Harley, lead the way" Batman responded

"Ok follow me then, this way Bats" Harley said

It was rather hypnotic, the way that Harley walked, she wiggled her butt, Batman couldn't stop but admire it as he was following Harley to where they were going to meet Joker.

Harley knew that Batman was checking her out, he was a man after all and he was only interested in one thing, but as mysterious and ruggedly handsome as he was her heart would now and always belong to the Joker, her puddin, but she found it rather enjoyable teasing the Bat every now and again.

They reached the spot no one was around, it was an empty parking lot with a weird feel in the air, Joker was surely here alright, maybe now he could end this, bring in both Joker and Harley to where they belonged, Arkham Asylum.

"Well now I must say that I'm not all that surprised that you'd be here Bats, after all my sweet Harley delivered the goods alright, isn't she adorable in that little outfit, I'd bet it would look better on the ground if you get what I mean, anyway thank you my dear now leave, this is a moment between our friend and myself, go away, I'll get you when we're finished." Joker said appearing from the shadows

"Alright Puddin" Harley said walking over to the curb to sit down, she sat on the curb and put her head in her hand rather board she crossed her legs and sighed a little, and she thought that Joker was acting rather strange, was he sick or something?

"I have to admit it Bats that Harley is one nice piece of ass, isn't she, I bet that you would like her if you got to know her, am I right?" Joker said

"Get on with it Joker, what do want?" Batman said

"Always so serious, huh Bats anyway I have a business proposal for you, see it takes money to make it in today's world and I have money but what I don't have is someone on the inside a corporate figure so to speak someone like your friend Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, if only I knew someone like that then Joker Enterprises could get off the ground, It's a win win situation, see I don't want to kill you your too much fun, and if I killed you then how would I have fun? Think about it Bats" Joker said

"You want me to help you start a competing business of Wayne Enterprises, I don't think so, your insane Joker, I would never be your partner, we are enemies after all, so the answer is No, now I'm tired of this you're not going to run away again" Batman said

"Oh Bats something's never change, seeing as though you seem neglectful to join forces then I suppose I'll have to kill you after all, just like how I killed that Al Ghul woman, she should have really learned how to defend herself better, I thought that she was a ninja or something, I've seen turds put up a better fight" Joker said laughing

"How dare you bring up Talia, I really don't have time for this" Batman said

"Oh pinched a nerve I see, don't let that vein in your forehead burst now, Harley move your cute ass, we are leaving" Joker said

"Coming puddin, later Bats" Harley said walking up to them and winking at Batman

"Stop, you're not going to leave that easily Joker, I'm taking you to Arkham where you belong" Batman said

"oh I think not Bats, see I have no intention of ever going to Arkham, in fact I'd rather never go anywhere near that place, no I'm not going anywhere, Gotham is my city after all, thanks to you locking up all of the others, that made it easier for me to get to the top, couldn't have done it without you" Joker said

"Puddin why not just kill him, then we could have Gotham all to ourselves, who needs the Bat anyways" Harley butted in

"Oh why not, you have a point dear" Joker said shooting Batman with his gun the first one was a gag gun classic complete with a flag that said bang, but the second one was real

Batman collapsed to the ground wincing in pain, the shoot wasn't fatal he would live, the bullet just grazed his armor

"And just like that the Bat goes down, Hahahahah just like a ton of bricks" Joker said

"Is he dead puddin? He is kind of cute in a bruiting kind of a way, a girl could get really wet from a guy like that, sigh" Harley said looking at Batman lying on the ground and blushing a little

"Harley, that's enough now understand this if you ever leave me you'll never be able to come back, and so get moving doll, and leave the wounded Bat I'm bored now" Joker said starting to walk away

"Harley dear come here for a minute, Smack!" Joker said as he struck Harley with an open hand slap across her pretty face

"Ouch Mr. J puddin, why did you do that just now, you totally caught me off guard there, and why are you always hitting me, it isn't right, I'm a lady after all, didn't your mother ever teach you never hit a woman?" Harley said

"I never knew my parents you bimbo, and I struck you because I felt like it, now get moving it's time to go to phase two of our plan, we need to find out who the Bats really is, then we can bring him down once and for all, Hahahahahah" Joker said laughing

"But you just killed him, so how are we going to discover anything about him?" Harley said

"Harley that is merely a flesh wound he'll live, are you coming or not?" Joker said

"oh sorry, by the way I'm tired of you always hitting me, we are through Mr. J, you obviously don't respect me like you should, and one more thing I faked all my orgasms, I thought that you were different but you are just an egomaniac after all, I'm already over you Jerker" Harley said sticking her tongue out mocking Joker

"Oh really, very well but don't come crawling back to me when you want a good time, have a nice life, I don't need you anyway I do better by myself all you ever did was drag me down, your just another pretty face but you're not that bright, typical Blonde" Joker said

"You asshole, how could say such mean things, your breaking my heart Mr. J" Harley said starting to cry

:"I don't really care, I have to make preparations for my plan, come to think of it the plan has already been through several preparations, Preparations A-G were failures, but Preparation H is right on the hole" Joker said he walked away laughing

Harley collapsed to the ground tears in her eyes and placing her hands between her legs, it was really over, there was no more her and Joker anymore, how could this happen, she looked over at Batman he had regained conciseness and he looked at Harley then spoke to her

"Where is Joker, Harley, where did Joker go?" Batman said

"Like I'd ever tell you, we broke up so I'm not in the mood to talk about him, especially to you, however you could be a gentleman and help me up, we aren't enemies anymore" Harley said

"Fine" Batman said as he helped Harley get to her feet her tears had smeared her makeup it was all running down her cheeks, she looked like hell worn over, then out of nowhere like a bolt of lightning Harley was Kissing Batman, as their lips locked Bruce felt his hatred for her melt away and new feelings were washing over him, Harley was rather cute after all, and it had been quite some time since he'd been with any woman, he thought oh heck why not, and so now it was Batman and Harley

Harley's heart was fluttering with excitement she had just really kissed Batman, she was on the rebound and he was a strong man she felt alive with him, plus she wanted to screw over Joker and what better way than with Batman.

"Come on I'll take you to my place, you can get cleaned up and put something warm on, you seem to be trembling a little Harley" Batman said

"Ok, why not, yeah I feel that this is going to be a good thing Bats" Harley said

Just like that they walked away holding hands it was the start of a beautiful relationship

End of Chapter One, Chapter Two on its way 


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Love

A Batman and Harley Quinn Fanfic

Disclaimer: I still don't have any rights to DC Comics or its characters

Chapter Two-An Odd Union

Selina Kyle had been watching everything from the building across the street, although she couldn't hear anything she sensed that things were going to get interesting from here. She never did much care for either Joker or Harley, but the Batman he has a very special place in her heart. She knew that deep down she would always love him, even though they don't always get along, why with her being a Jewel thief and "Cat Burglar" and he's the vigilante and guardian of Gotham.

"So the Bat is leaving with Harley, this is interesting indeed, and this I can exploit to my advantage, time for this kitten to get her saucer of milk, hehehehehe" Selina said to herself

Selina decided to see what the Joker was up to, she followed him silently from a distance and apparently he hadn't discovered her yet, and she intended to keep it that way.

Joker felt that he was being followed but he really didn't care, assuming that it was only Catwoman just snooping around as usual, the Bat and her had an on and off again relationship, hahaha this is perfect, he would use her to get his Harley back, The Joker would have the last laugh after all.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Gotham...

Harley was exhausted she fell asleep on Batman's shoulder it was broad, she felt secure with Batman like he'd protect her from any harm, and if Joker ever tried to take her away from her darling Bats she'd freak out.

Batman was driving pretty fast the Batmobile was shearing it's pins, it would need repairs before too long, he glanced down at Harley she was breathing gently and her pretty face was smeared with her running makeup.

The hours seemed to tick by very slowly, and Alfred was beginning to get worried master Bruce hadn't contacted him in quite some time, Alfred had always been like a father to Bruce ever since Bruce lost both of his parents, Alfred was close with the Wayne family and cared very much for them, he was more than just their butler, he was a part of their family and then his intercom rang

"Yes, Master Bruce"

"Alfred, we will be having a guest stay with us for a while, I want you to get out some fresh clothes and ready the Master bedroom with clean sheets, and prepare something to eat, I'm sure that she'll be starving, we are almost there" Batman said

"I know that you don't like when I pry into your affairs sir, but might I ask who is your lady guest, is it miss Kyle again" Alfred asked

"Nah, it's not Selina, I haven't seen much of her lately, it's Harley Quinn" Batman said

"Harley Quinn? Sir, I must admit that I'm a bit confused, but then again it isn't my place to question your motives, I will do as you request" Alfred said

"Right Alfred, it's a long story, and I'll fill you in later, be there soon" Batman said

"As you wish sir, I shall await your arrival as always do be careful" Alfred said

"Will do Alfred, be there soon" Batman responded

This was a rather odd situation indeed, why was Master Bruce bringing home Harley Quinn, there has to be a deeper meaning behind all of this, Alfred didn't trust her, she was way too close to the Joker, then again he didn't really trust miss Kyle either, Gotham's woman really do taint your mind, oh shit the Master will be back soon Alfred had to hurry there was a lot more to do and very little time in which to do it in.

At Joker's place..

Joker was getting rather impatient, his contact should be there by now, then he said silently to himself "well if you want something done right then you have to do yourself"

"Joker, he is here sir, shall I let him in?" His thug said

"No, I want him to just stand there all day, of course let him in, moron" Joker said sarcastically

"Sorry sir" That said thug said

The door slammed open and on the other side was none other than Deathstroke or Slade Wilson as he sometimes goes by. He was a mean customer alright, he wore a mask with only one eye visible as Slade only had one eye, his other eye he lost in battle against his former master Ra's Al Ghul, he was foolish to attack the master knowing that he was very much out of his league, he lunged at Ra's but he dodged and when Slade looked in the opposite direction that was when Ra's struck and plugged out his right eye and winching in great pain Slade yelled he was then told to leave the league of Assasins and never to return or Ra's would take out his other eye.

Slade was the perfect killer he had absolutely no conscience, so he could kill without feeling any remorse, and this was just another job for Slade. There on the throne of broken car parts sat the Joker, now Slade didn't like the Clown, in fact he hated Joker just as much as he hated Batman, and for some reason Slade know that the reason for aiding Joker was to get the Bat, in fact it pleased him as his toughest opponent was the Batman.

"Alright spill it Joker, why did you contact me, you know I can't stand you" Deathstroke said

"Well it's good to see you too DeathJoke, anyway as you now I want the Bat dead, and then it occurred to me that you are the best assassin that I know, see this is a very personal reason, he stole my precious Harley from me, but before you kill him I want to see the look of fear in his eyes and finally get the answer to the most pressing question there is who the hell is Batman" Joker said angrily

"Alright, I'm on board, now you know that I don't work for free, you better plan on paying me a shitload of money, and don't stiff me because if you don't pay I'll kill you" Slade responded

"oh, you'll get your money alright, and it will be plenty, I've heard about you killing off some of those bothersome Titans, first you got that annoying Beast Boy, and that lame Cyborg, but you failed to kill the other those two girls and Batman's former sidekick Nightwing, did I miss anything? Maybe you're slipping Slade" Joker said

"True that they've evaded me but I will get them, I don't like to leave things unfinished Raven, Starfire and Nightwing I will get all three of you but first I will get Batman" Slade said

"I know, that is why I hired you, now get going I had already sent Deadshot to track down the Bat but he has yet to report back I think the Bat must have got him, be extra careful he maybe on to me" Joker said

"You'll be fine Joker, I never give up my client's names as an insurance policy so you'll be fine and I'll report back when I've got the Bat" Slade said

"Very good Slade, talk with you soon and please don't hurt my Harley if you can help it, I'll hurt her myself as she was the one who left me, I won't be taking this sitting down" Joker said

"Ok, Joker I better get going" Slade said walking away

"Don't fail me Slade or I'll make you pay as well, I don't take failure lightly" Joker said

"I know" Slade said his voice fading into the distance

Back at the Bat Cave...

Batman helped Harley out of the Batmobile and Alfred still felt a little uneasy, this was weird, but again Master Bruce has his reasons I suppose, thought Alfred then he spoke sounding casual

"Welcome home sir, and Ms. Quinn please make yourself at home, anything you need please feel free to ask" Alfred said

Harley was amazed at what she was looking at, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was a gigantic cave with expensive looking equipment, who was this guy, and how could he afford all this stuff and those little gadgets, thinking about all this stuff was getting her horny, she giggled a little thinking if he every pleasured any girl with those batarangs and other gadgets, heck maybe she'd be his first.

"So Harley, what do you think? Impressive isn't it" Batman said

"Yeah Bats it is, how is it that you can afford all this?" Harley asked

"Well, I'm really, really rich, let's put it that way" Batman said

"Wow your incredible Bats, mind if I take a shower and get cleaned up" Harley said

"Alfred, please show Harley to the restroom, is her bath ready?" Batman said

"Of course sir, right this way ms. Quinn" Alfred said

"Thanks Bats and.. Alfred? Thank you" Harley said

"No problem, see you soon" Batman said

"Oh Bats by the way, from now on please called me Harleen, ok Harley is what Joker use to call me, and I would rather not think about him" Harleen said

"Ok, Harleen it is" Batman said

Once again Bats couldn't help but watch Harley as she walked away following Alfred, that cute little butt of hers wiggling, in any case he thought it best to get out of his Bat suit but to keep on the cowl as to not reveal that he was really Bruce Wayne, not just yet anyway, he'd show her when the time was right.

A little while later...

Harleen had finished with her shower and she came out in nothing but a t-shirt too big for her and her cute little panties, she actually looked a little different without all the freaky clown makeup on and just letting her natural beauty shin through, she laughed as Batman was still wearing the cowl and was in a bathrobe.

"Want something to eat cutie" Batman said

"Yeah I'm starving" Harleen said

The two of them sat down to the dinner that Alfred had prepared, it was great Harleen hadn't had anything this good in a while, she still wondered who Batman was but she really liked him and tonight she was going to make the Bat into a real man.

After dinner the two went into the master bedroom to retire for the evening Harleen was a little nervous as she was never really this quick to jump into bed with any man, the only man that she had ever been with was Joker, but there is a first for everything.

"Bats, please be gentle will you, I'm rather new to all this, the romantic dinner and all it was sweet, so let's just take it easy, maybe we can just snuggle till we fall asleep" Harleen said

"Sure I think its best, whenever you feel ready, and if you want to snuggle I suppose we could" Batman said

"Okay, here I come Bats" Harleen said

Harleen jumped into bed with Batman, she got close to him and they snuggled, and then she said it

"Oh Mr. J you're the best"

"What?" Batman said

"Sorry Bats, guess that I'm not completely over Joker, it will take a little time" Harleen said

"It's ok, I understand" Batman said

Batman and Harleen spent the night together snuggling, for once in his life he thought that perhaps he wouldn't be alone.

A little while later back at Joker's

"Come on out Catwoman, I know that your there" Joker said

"Guess I under estimated you Joker, so bringing out the big guns huh, nice touch in getting Slade on your side, but are you sure that you want to kill Batman or do you want to know a secret, I know who the Batman is, no lies" Catwoman said

"Do you now? I suppose after sleeping with him you would know, wouldn't you" Joker said

"How dare you, I'm trying to help you out here and save Batman at the same time, I don't like him with another woman and you don't want Harley with another man, it's love, I know" Selina said

"You figured it out did you, so what do you want?" Joker said

"An understanding a temporary alliance until we are back with the ones that make us truly feel alive, Harley for you and Batman for me" Selina said

"Alright sounds fun, so how's about a drink?" Joker said

"No thanks Joker, I'll pass" Selina said

"ok, just being friendly, I know we don't get along but I think this could really work" Joker said

"Are you now? I am uneasy about this but I'm on board if you are" Selina said

Just like that an odd union between Joker and Catwoman was formed, everyone was going to get what they wanted one way or another.

End of Chapter Two, Chapter Three coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Love

A Batman and Harley Quinn fanfic

Disclaimer: Once again I don't have any rights to these characters from DC Comics

_Chapter Three- Reunions_

It must have been morning as the sun was shining thru the windows, Batman looked over and Harley was sleeping soundly next to him. Bruce thought to himself was this real everything was moving so fast he admitted that he had feelings for Harley but why all of a sudden did he not care for catching Joker, Joker was still at large, then Harley woke up and said

"Morning Bats, sleep well?"

"Yes, I did so are you hungry, I'll get Alfred to make us something" Batman said

"Ok, but first I need to use the bathroom, I'll meet you at the table afterwards" Harley responded

"Alright" Batman said

Alfred then chimed in, "Sir you have some guests in the living room, do please come down as soon as possible, I think that you'll be surprised as to it is"

"Alright Alfred we'll be right there, thanks and make sure to have breakfast ready for everyone" Batman said

"Harleen, I'll go down first you'll be alright to find your way downstairs?" Batman said to Harley giving her a kiss then walking down stair he still had on the cowl and his Bathrobe, Harleen nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of the bathroom

Batman walked down the main stairwell and was pleasantly surprised to see none other than his former partner Nightwing, with his new allies Raven and StarFire all members of the Teen Titans. Batman approached Nightwing and gave him a rough embrace it had been ages since they were the dynamic duo. Dick Grayson was like a son to Bruce, and was sad when Dick left to form the Titans, he was also proud of him as well; Dick was destined for great things and has proven that he is a worthy superhero in his own right.

"Dick, it is great to see you again, how long has it been?" Bruce said

"At least five years Bruce, what is the deal hear so you wear your Bat Cowl around the house now?" Nightwing said

Raven and Starfire exchanged laughs, even Nightwing laughed a little, and Alfred chuckled too but maintained his composer.

"Dick there is a reason, I can't explain just yet, but I'll tell you when I'm ready" Bruce said

"So what brings you here, my friends" Bruce said as he motioned for them to sit down

"A few things first we have a lead on Deathstroke, and also Star and I have some exciting news and we just had to tell you" Nightwing said

"Deathstroke is in Gotham that is not good, sorry to hear about your other friends that didn't make it" Batman said

Raven who was like a statue finally said something

"Yes Beast Boy and Cy's killer is rumored to be here and we want revenge, Slade will pay for killing my beloved BB, I'll make sure of that"

"I'm sure he'll reveal himself soon enough, I sympathize for you I truly do Raven, and so Dick what is the other news" Batman said

"Mr. Bruce, we're having a baby and Dick wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the baby's godfather" Star said rubbing her belly a little

"So what do you say Bruce, will you do it?" Dick said

"Of course, I have a little surprise for you as well, Alfred can you check on our guest and make sure she didn't get to lost" Batman said

"Right away sirs, as you wish sir" Alfred said leaving to go back upstairs to find Harley

Wayne Manor was gigantic, tons of corridors and lots of rooms, Harley was lost alright, never had she been so confused in her life, she had to retrace her steps so that she could get her barring's and while she skipped back to the bathroom she noticed a study, so she decided it best to take a peek inside, it was a large room alright, who was Batman? That was what she wanted to find out, then a big picture of the Wayne Family caught her eye, there was a Mother and Father and a young boy, they all looked really happy, and under the picture it read the Wayne's…Thomas, Martha, and young master Bruce, so this had to be the home of Bruce Wayne the richest man of all Gotham and quite the looker, perhaps the connection was right in front of her all along but her head hurt, Harley could never think about things too long, she had to get back downstairs Batman was waiting for her. "Could Bats really be Bruce Wayne, nah that wouldn't make sense but he must be" Harley said to herself

Just then Alfred spoke

"Is everything alright Ms. Quinn? This way please, I'll show you downstairs"

"Yeah just got a little lost this place is gigantic so um who are these people the Wayne I mean?" Harley asked

"The Wayne's my dear were very close friends and their son Bruce is all that is left, a tragedy to say the least but it need not concern you, the master is waiting patiently downstairs with his guests, it's best not to keep them waiting too long" Alfred responded thinking that there was more to Harley then meets the eye, something about her turned his stomach, he wasn't too sure as to what that was, anyway Master Bruce liked her so Alfred would give her a chance for now.

"Ok, lalalalalala" Harley said skipping some more as she followed Alfred to the stairs

Harley was a strange woman indeed thought Alfred, she was spunky and full of energy, sort of the complete opposite of Master Bruce

Back at Joker's hideout…

Joker was sitting on his throne resting his hand on one check, with his leg crossed on his knees; he was board and wanted to listen to some Music so he flipped through the radio stations

"I am all out love, I'm so lost without you, believing so long", click "If you leave me now you take away the biggest part of me, oooohhh baby please don't go" click "I want to know what love is so darling please show me" click "I try so hard to tell myself that gone"

"Ah nothing but dreck why is it when you break up with someone you only hear the sappy breakup songs" Joker said angrily "I will have you back Harley, I promise you that, if it's the first thing that I do"

At Wayne Manor

Harley had followed Alfred downstairs to the living room and she was rather surprised to see Robin with two girls she didn't recognize, she was excited and ran over to Nightwing formerly Robin and give him a huge hug, he didn't know what to think and then she spoke to him

"OMG, Birdboy you've certainly grown since the last time I saw ya, are you surprised to see little ol me here? I bet that you are" Harley said still hugging Nightwing

"Very, so Batman this is your surprise, Harley Quinn?" Nightwing said

"Yes, we are dating, it kind of happened rather suddenly but heck it's legit" Batman said looking at Harley

"Yuppers, I love my Bats" Harley said

:"Ok, um excuse me Harley but Batman can we talk over here for a minute, Harley please feel free to talk with Starfire and Raven, we'll only be a moment" Nightwing said

"Ok" Harley responded

Harley went over to meet the other girls and Batman and Nightwing went into the next room to talk privately

"So, I'm Harleen, and pleased to meet you both, oh wow, you've got a bun in oven how far a long are you?" Harley said to Star

"About 5 months along, my name is Starfire and this is my good friend Raven, she's kind of moody so don't take it personal" Star said

"Starfire that's a cool name, I love your red hair reminds me of my friend, but she is locked up because she went crazy, Ah yes Red (Poison Ivy)" Harley said

"Well wouldn't you be if you lost Nightwing in the way I lost BB, sorry it's nice to meet you Harleen, I'll just be over here in the corner" Raven said

"Sorry to hear that Raven, and wow 5 months pregnant it must be wonderful, hope that I'll get to know what that feels like" Harleen said placing a hand on Starfire's stomach to see if the baby would kick for her

"Thanks, and it is as long as Nightwing is there with me, if it's a girl I want to name her Barbara, haven't thought of a boy's name yet" Star responded

"Barbara huh, that's nice why Barbara?" Harleen said

"Because Barbara was a girlfriend of Dick's, that is Nightwing's real name by the way, Barbara Gordon has to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair, no thanks to Joker, it would really cheer up Barb to have our baby named after her, she is such a nice person, I really like Barb" Star said to Harley

"Really I'm sorry, Joker sounds like a real Jerk" Harley said

Of course Harley knew that about the former Batgirl she saw it all, Mr. J had shot her in the spine crippling her, Harley didn't like to lie to someone she just met, but she couldn't let Star know that she used to be with Joker, Star seemed like a really nice person, so friendly.

From the next room Batman and Nightwing were talking.

"I just don't know Bruce, this seems like she's playing you, I don't trust her, she was with Joker, and he's always been your enemy did you forget what he did to Barb, because I don't, just don't let your guard down she's crazy after all" Nightwing said

"I know how you feel Dick but I love Harleen, perhaps more than anyone else even Selina" Bruce said

"Is that so, just please be careful, do you mind if Star stays here I'm following a lead on Deathstroke, and I don't want her to be in danger given that she means the world to me and she is carrying my unborn child" Dick said

"We can go together you and I, the girls can stay here it's safe here, I have a feeling that you'll need a hand and I'm sure Joker has hired Deathstroke to kill me for stealing Harley from him, and I'm not hiding from my destiny, I'm not a coward." Bruce said to his former partner

"Why not, it'd be like old times right?" Dick said

"Of course I'll let Harley know so that she won't worry, and she can get to know Star and Raven better" Bruce said

"Ok, then let's go, oh you might want to change into your bat suit before we go" Dick said

"Right, let's tell the girls" Bruce said

So Bruce and Dick walked back into the living room, to rejoin the others

"Star, I want you to stay here, you'll be safe, Batman and I are going after my lead on Deathstroke, and I'd feel a lot better if you were out of harms way, given your fragile condition" Dick said

"I think I understand Dick, I'll stay here then, do be careful and I love you, and make sure that you come back alive for me and your child" Star said placing Dick's hand on her stomach so that he'd be able to feel his child kick, and it packed quite a kick indeed

Harley could see the love in room and looked at Bats she knew that he'd want her to stay behind as well, so she would she liked Star and thought perhaps that maybe they could be friends, Star seemed to have a cheerful personality kind of similar to Harley's, but Raven keep looking at Harley with disgust almost as if she could sense that Harley wasn't being 100% truthful with them.

"Harley would you mind staying here with the other girls, I would feel better if you were safe as well" Batman said

"Alright Bats, I understand, besides I think that Star and I will be good friends in no time, see you soon don't get killed ok" Harley said as she walked up to Batman and planted a big wet juicy kiss on his lips

"Nightwing I'm coming too, I have a score to settle with Slade, revenge for BB and he will pay why should I have to be alone, and I can't just sit here while he is out free to kill more people, he's ruthless but then again so am I" Raven said her eyes glowing yellow

"Alfred make sure the girls have everything that they need, we will be back as soon as we can" Batman said

"Of course sir, it would be my pleasure" Alfred said

"Thanks Al, you're too much" Nightwing said

After another hug and kiss to their girls Nightwing and Batman left with Raven to track down Deathstroke, Batman could see the intensity in Raven's eyes she was out for blood

Floyd Lawton or Deadshot as he was known was last seen in the east district of Gotham city he could sit there for hours or even days without moving a true marksman, he was about to make a fatal mistake because he was about to underestimate Deathstroke.

"There you are freak, right in my sights, hahahaha, take this Slade" Lawton said

Deadshot kept shooting at Deathstroke but Slade wasn't a fool he knew what he was up against, he knew all about Deadshot

"Your good at missing Deadshot, why not come out and face me like a man, we're after the same target the Batman, but we have a score to settle, winner kills the Bat!" Deathstroke said

Deadshot put his rifle down and stepped down into Deathstrokes line of sight, it was on now Deadshot was no fool Deathstroke aimed to kill him here and now, and Lawton knew that only one of them would be leaving there alive.

"There you are Deadshot, you're good with a rifle, but how are you at close range combat? Show me!" Slade said

"You know that I never miss" Deadshot responded

"I'm not so sure it looked to me that you couldn't hit me if you wanted to, you can't hit the broadside of a barn" Deathstroke replied

"Confident aren't we Slade, but I will be the victor tonight not you" Deadshot said

"And your cockiness is yours Deadshot" Slade said

"Enough of this bickering as it is getting us nowhere, let's end this here and now" Deadshot said

"Sounds good to me, bring it on" Deathstroke said

Both Deathstroke and Deadshot engaged in combat and quite the battle it was, blow for blow these two were both master assassins each with their specialties. Deadshot had to take a brief moment to reload his wrist gun a fatal error as he didn't see Deathstroke closing in and before he knew it Deathstroke had his sword to Deadshot's throat, he was dead for sure.

"You see Lawton where you failed, in close quarters guns are ineffective against a blade, you've heard of bringing a knife to a gunfight well in this case it is reversed, any last words" Deathstroke said still holding the sword to Deadshots neck

"Even if you succeed in killing the Bat then what, think Joker will stay true to his word and pay you, why do you think I bailed on him, he can't be trusted nor his little clown bitch Harley, they are both insane, so go ahead and kill me it won't matter in the end you'll either be killed or worse sent to the crazy house Arkham Asylum." Deadshot said

"You know what Deadshot you talk too much, I'll see you in hell" Deathstroke said as he sliced Lawton's head right off his shoulders Deathstroke then picked up the head and put it in a bag, to show Joker when it was all over, then he laughed menchilically

"Deathstroke Wins Fatality!" God that sounded awesome to Deathstroke

Selina had been watching the fight from a building from across the courtyard she saw it all, so that is how Deathstroke operates, scary, she'd better be careful he was a loose cannon and if he decided to turn on Joker then he'd come after her next, as far as Deathstroke was concerned the only color that matters was green, Slade only wanted money.

"Well that's disturbing, I'd better be careful this deal keeps getting worse by the minute" She said to herself

"Hhahahahahahahah, looks like I am the victor not you Lawton, and if Joker wants to come after me then I say Bring it on you twisted clown freak, huh so the cat was watching all along clever little hoe I will let live for now, where are you Batman!" Slade said

On top of the G.C.P.D building sits the Bat signal, the crime waves seem to be even more so then before Batman rounded up some of Gotham's more sinister citizens and Commissioner Gordon couldn't feel any better about it, the Joker was still at large, but at the moment he seemed to be taking a break maybe that has to do with the fact that Harley left him, Gordon really didn't care as long as Joker was sent to Arkham were he belonged, because of that twisted freak his lovely little Barb was crippled and would never be able to walk again, he still couldn't forgive Batman for letting her dress up to fight crime as Batgirl with him but he'd have to get over it at some point, it was getting late where was Batman? The reason the signal was on was because Gordon knew where to find Deathstroke that masked man frightened him, and he was a problem.

"Isn't it past your bedtime old man?" Selina said

"Catwoman why are you here?" Gordon said

"Waiting for the Bat of course just like you" Selina said

"Ok, that's not normally like you what do you want from him?" Gordon said

"Let's say that I know where he can find Deathstroke, you want him in custody and I don't blame you, I just saw him kill Deadshot in cold blood, and now he's after the Bat, he's working with Joker, I know because so was I, I kind of still am, but that doesn't matter" Selina said

"What? Deadshot is dead, and Deathstroke is working with Joker, this isn't good, we sure could use the Batman's help" Gordon said

"I agree with you commissioner, that is why I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait right here with you and wait for Batman" Catwoman said

A few minutes went by in silence, Gordon looked over to see that Catwomen had sat down with her legs crossed her breasts were nearly popping out of her leather suit she was a rather attractive woman at least half the age of Gordon maybe in her early 30's with short black hair covered by a hood with goggles on the top of it, she was breathing gently and every few minutes she'd check her fingernails. Before they knew it there was Batman, and along with him was his former partner Robin, now he goes by Nightwing, but Gordon had never seen the girl in the purple cloak before she looked mean but perhaps she was a friend of Nightwing's.

"Oh Batman, good timing Deathstroke had been seen in a courtyard not all that far away from here, Catwoman saw him there she can fill you in with more details" Gordon said

"Go ahead Selina, I'm listening" Batman said

"Nice to see you too, so what Gordon said is true Deathstroke was in a courtyard in East District he may still be there, he just killed Deadshot in cold blood, I'm not lying he took his head as well a prize I guess, and Joker hired him to kill you, I suppose that killing Deadshot was an added bonus, watch yourselves he's not to be taken lightly, well I'll see you around handsome, don't ever change" Selina said as she gave Batman a kiss on his check and then she jumped off the side of the building with her whip out to swing over to the other building.

"That is so like Selina, anyway so Deadshot is dead, hmm one less villain to worry about, I'm going after Deathstroke, Gordon round up Deadshot's body and set up a crime scene, Dick, Raven let's go" Batman said

"Ok, be careful he's a loose cannon, I'll be waiting with results" Gordon said

Deathstroke was still in the courtyard waiting for his confrontation with Batman, and then there he was the Dark Knight in the flesh this is perfect, but what he hadn't expected was that Nightwing and Raven would be with him, finally Deathstroke could kill all three of them, easy money.

"Batman, so you've come now we settle this, I was hired to killed you by Joker but I think I'll have some fun first, see the kids there I already killed two of their friends and now you just made it so simple for me to kill the other two, I'll start with Nightwing there then Raven will be next, and save you for last I want to savior this moment" Deathstroke said

"No Slade you will fight me, you will suffer for killing my beloved BB" Raven said

"Just try me emo bitch, you'll be seeing him soon enough" Deathstroke said

"Enough talk Slade have at you" Raven said

Raven fought Deathstroke with all her furcioity her pale gray skin had turned Red and she had gained two extra eyes, all glowing yellow with anger. She had called upon her inner strength and attacked Slade with full force, Slade was at a disadvantage but she would slip up eventually and then he'd make his move.

"You fight well Raven but you fight angrily and that blinds you" Slade said

"Shut the hell up Slade, I'm going to kill you" Raven shouted

Their fight continued neither one giving up easily but Raven was beginning to get tired, she was putting too much energy into her attacks. Slade was now within striking distance he pulled out his assassin's blade and pierced her right through her heart, Victory Slade.

"Arggh, no you tricked me Slade..you're a real bastard but now I can be with Beast Boy for eternity" Raven said dying

"Nooooooooooooo, Raven!" Nightwing screamed

Slade threw Raven's body aside and whipped off his Assassin's blade who would be next Batman or Nightwing.

Back at Wayne Manor Starfire suddenly collapsed to the floor crying she felt it in her heart that Raven was dead, her best friend now only it was her and Nightwing and their unborn child left. Harley felt a sadness washing over her as well although she didn't know either of these girls she knew that they were close, so she went over to Starfire to console her, but all Harley could do was just hold Star and let her cry which made Harley want to cry as well.

Now that Raven had been dispatched of by Deathstroke only two remained and they were right here. Nightwing lunged at Slade eager to avenge his fallen comrade his anger fueled him why hadn't Batman joined in yet what was he waiting for, Nightwing pummeled Deathstroke and just when he was going to deliver the final blow Batman stopped him

"No Dick, you'd be no better than he is if you take his life, remember what I taught you, I'm sorry about Raven but let Gordon take it from here" Batman said

"But if we let him live Bruce then he'll keep coming back and he'll try to kill me and Star and You, he won't stop, he needs to die" Nightwing said still holding onto Slade's shirt with his fist still up in the air in a striking pose, Nightwing was ready to take a life, but once again Batman stopped him

"Dick you have to restrain yourself, get out of here go back be with Star, I'll take it from here, you're the best pupil that I've ever had, I know that you're angry but killing in angry isn't ever a good way to be, you kill Slade then what you won't stop there, you'll continue to kill till the good person that you are is dead, I don't ever want to see that, you're like my son Dick, and this isn't you." Batman said helping his friend up.

"Your right Bruce, I'll go back, and I'll take Raven's body with me, come back alive man, see you there" Nightwing said dropping Slade and whipping the tears from his eyes how was he going to tell Star, Raven was her best friend they were closer even then Star and her sister Blackfire were, man this sucked, now he only had Star and the baby the Teen Titans were no more.

End of Chapter Three, Chapter Four coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Love

A Batman and Harley Quinn Fanfic

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Warner Bros own the rights to all Batman and Batman related Characters I however do not

_Chapter Four-Betrayal_

Harley's heart grew heavy with quilt as she stared into the upstairs mirror, because she was putting the clown makeup back on and she knew that it meant that she'd no long be welcome in Wayne Manor, although it had been brief she had really developed feelings for Batman, she was more confused now then she had ever been, She knew his true Identity and had to tell Joker, he had called her not all that long ago said he was sorry and that if she came back to him he'd give her a big surprise, how could she refuse, she loved the Jokers surprise's, she was getting excited again wondering what it could possibly be. Perhaps it was that new dildo she saw and liked the ultra vibe 7000, but it was way too expensive, and she had no money it was the one with the seven different settings that would give any woman all the possible pleasures that there are. She knew that this was all an act that the Joker staged to learn the Bats true identity and the first part of his master plan which he called the Alan Parsons Project. Harley had no idea what it meant but she really didn't care, she was going back to Joker, her one and only true love.

"Just you wait puddin, your Harley is coming back" she said to herself

Now all she had to do was to sneak out without Star or that Butler seeing her, there had be a back exist to this mansion, she just had to find it. Harley snuck around the corner from the bathroom, no one in site they had to still be downstairs, Harley really hated to she had to leave before Star and her could become friends, she liked Star, but Star was an enemy and she was still behind enemy lines , and she didn't want to get caught especially by Star. Then she silently said

"Goodbye Star I wish things had been different, I think we could have been good friends"

Harley started to get emotional again, she thought maybe the reason was do the fact that Star reminded her of her best friend Ivy, and not just the Red hair she had but she really resembled Ivy except that Star had a yellowish color to her skin like she was a Simpson character or something like that, Harley loved the Simpsons her and Mr. J would cuddle up next to each other, get the popcorn and watch Homer's antics, a little off the beaten path but all these memories came flooding back to her at once. There it was a big door right in front of her it had to lead outside, so she slowly opened it and sure enough she was outside and was getting cold outside and she was only wearing her black and red tank top and pants. She needed a vehicle of some kind and as luck would have it there was Nightwing's motorcycle it was awesome looking a slick ride that would get her to Mr. J in no time, she'd have to hotwire it but that was easy for a criminal like her, she's done it at least a thousand times before. Just like that it roared to life and she put on his helmet and was on her way.

At Joker's place in the old amusement park that had been shut down for years, in the funhouse Joker sat on his makeshift throne awaiting for Harley to return he was still in the same position that he always sat in, one hand on his cheek and his legs crossed in a four shape, he was rather board and he saw Catwoman out of the corner of his eye, she had snuck back in, she was good at that, a trait of her's that Joker had always admired. Deathstroke would be returning at anytime with Batman and now that Catwoman was back he could move forward in the Alan Parsons Project with Preparation H, the next phase of his plan to ruin the Bats reputation and take over Gotham, but in order to do that he'd have to go to Arkham and release some of his former allies and friends.

He wasn't particularly all that close to any of them but Harley was good friends with Poison Ivy, and that friendship has benefitted Joker on more than on occasion, and it also helped that Ivy was a knockout even if she was all green because of her little accident.

Pamela Isley a botanist was working in South America in her lab when there was a little incident, see her boss had been experimenting with a new poison codenamed Venom, it wasn't intended to used on humans but there was a little trouble when an earthquake had shook the building that the lab was in and it knocked her down and while she was in the hole that opened up in the ground the poison had fallen off the table and down into the hole it poured all into her veins while she was wrapped inside a Venus fly trap plant, which had grabbed her when she fell in and then a little while later she emerged forever a changed woman, Her skin now green like the plants she loved and her hair the color of fire, Pam Isley was dead and Poison Ivy was born, with a renewed sense of purpose Ivy found that she could control pheromones and used it as a tool of seduction, she could get any man in her power, a handy little ability that Joker admired and those breasts, oh man did Ivy have a nice body it was too bad that she had intimacy issues, often times Joker would try to hit on her but she'd turn him down guess she wasn't turned on by his charm, but her lipstick he had Harley use worked perfectly the Bat was completely in her power, Ivy was a genius alright a beautiful one at that, oh there he goes again deep in thought when he saw Catwoman again now she was approaching him, he snapped back to reality to acknowledge her, they weren't friends but temporarily allies so he listened intently, now thinking of the Bats and how much he really hated him.

Catwoman approached Joker and broke his train of thought

"Hello, earth to Joker? Are you there or are you in your own twisted fantasy world?" Catwoman said

"Shut up, I heard you the first time, what is it Catwoman, why are you here?" Joker said

"Nice to see you too, jerk, anyway isn't the Bat going to be showing up at some point?" Catwoman said

"well I guess so, I'm counting on it really, assuming that Deathstroke hasn't killed him yet, and my sweet Cupcake Harley should be coming as well, stick around if you want to, it is going to be one hell of a show" Joker said that evil grin on his face as always

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you? Harley was only playing Batman right, she doesn't love him? Cause I…." Catwoman said but trailed off

"Ah jealous type much so you still love him huh, that's sweet Catwoman really but it won't matter soon anyway he'll be dead and you'll be all alone, I have one hell of plan for the Bats" Joker said

Catwoman didn't respond this time she just looked at Joker then back at the wall, she was deep in thought and not really in a talkative mood, just then Harley walked in and immediately went to Joker and hugged and Kissed him several times like she hadn't seen him in a while, she loved him very much even if he did beat her sometimes, she could live with it as long as he made up for it in the end.

"Puddin,puddin, puddin, oh I've missed you, so glad to be back with you pudding that mansion was too dark and dreary for me, this place seems more like home" Harley said sitting on Joker's lap and kissing him all over

"I've missed you too Cupcake, let's never break up again ok, now as for your surprise as you've been such a good sport and you get an A for effort I want to introduce you to someone, Oh Cherry Pie will you come out here sweetie" Joker said

Out of the darkness stepped a cute little girl with clown make up on and bright red hair under a cute little hat she couldn't have been much older than Eight or maybe Nine years old, so this was the surprise, the Joker and Harley have a daughter this was a shock to Catwoman, she wouldn't have been able to believe it if she hadn't seen it herself, who would give these two nut balls a child, interesting

"Mommy! Oh mommy, I love you mommy" Cherry Pie said running right to Harley and giving her a huge hug

"Oh my gosh Mr. J. this is wonderful I have a daughter, but wait puddin I don't remember ever being pregnant I think that even I'd remember something like that, oh well oh my sweet Cherry Pie, your so darn cute, you look like me even your cute little black and red dress" Harley said hugging her daughter

"Our daughter, I adopted her she was an orphan and had no one to care for her or rise her, I decided this would make our little family even more legit, also Harley this is for you as well my dear, go on and open it" Joker said getting up from his chair and handing a small box to Harley

Harley's eyes got really wide and then she nearly had a heart attack when she opened the box, because it was loaded with fake snakes a classic gag that Joker loved, but the ring inside was real it was the biggest diamond that Harley had ever seen, wait this is an engagement ring so he meant to purpose to her here and now, Harley was speechless.

Catwoman licked her lips at the site of that diamond and had to restrain herself from stealing it she didn't want to cause a scene here she was just an onlooker, besides what if Joker married Harley it didn't concern her at all, only the Bat, could she ever get him to do that, she didn't think so, he was emotionally scarred from losing his parents at such a young age that means he may never settle down, but Selina would keep trying, Bruce meant more to her then she'd lead people to know

"Well Harley so what do say sweet cheeks, is it yes?" Joker said

"Oh Mr. J Puddin, of course, wow I'm going to be Mrs. J this is the best day of my life, B-man who, Mr. J, Cherry Pie your all I need, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, hahahahha" Harley said

"Wonderful we'll have a huge one, Ivy can be your maid of Honor in fact I insist on it, but first my dear we have to convince the Bat of your deception let's not forget he thinks you still love him, which we both know you don't, so what is keeping them" Joker said

"Right puddin, so Cherry Pie what do say we go over there with your Daddy and wait for our special guest" Harley said

"Sure mommy, um mommy who is that scary Cat lady over there, I don't trust her" Cherry Pie said looking at Catwoman

Harley hadn't even realized that Catwoman was even there, she was so distracted by the fact that she was a mother and just got purposed to by the Joker, why was Catwoman even here, Harley walked over to her to find out

"Selina, it's been awhile what are you doing here?" Harley said

"Yeah Harley sure has, I'm here because I want to see the show" Catwoman said

"Well my daughter is scared of you so stay in the corner and out of her sight, got it" Harley said Cherry Pie clinging to her leg

"Fine, fine, I don't want to traumatize her any more then she already is, heck with parents like you two she'd have to be" Catwoman said

"Normally I'd respond with a quick retort but I don't care, this day is perfect and nothing can ruin it not even Batman" Harley said taking her daughter over to sit with Joker

Deathstroke and Batman were at a stalemate in the courtyard

"Give it up Slade, you're going to jail and that is all there is to it" Batman said

"I don't think so Batman, Your coming with me to see Joker, then I'm getting the hell out Gotham" Deathstroke said

"I'm taking you in and then I'm taking him to Arkham where he belongs" Batman said

"Only if you can stop me that is" Deathstroke said

"Fine Slade, round two I suppose" Batman said

Deathstroke and Batman continued to fight, Deathstroke was a master assassin and understood his opponents the Bat was no ordinary person he was trained by the great Ra's Al Ghul and a member of the league of Assassins the same people that trained Deathstroke.

"So I see that the great Ra's Al Ghul's training has served you well Batman, remember that I too trained under him, we are eventually matched but you will slip at some point" Deathstroke said his one eye glowing red with hatred

"Maybe Deathstroke but your stamina will give out at some point" Batman responded

They continued to fight Batman trying to throw Deathstroke off guard, but Deathstroke was quick and dodged every possible attack from Batman's arsenal his Bat belt was full of his little gadgets but Deathstroke never fought fairly and had no sense of Honor like Batman did, that was probably why Slade was kicked out from the league of Assassins, that and he had challenged Ra's to a one on one and lost, Ra's was legendary there was no one better then he was as an Assassin, but Batman would never take a live it was against his Moral code, just as he would never hurt a woman either even if she was evil.

Batman almost had Slade cornered but Deathstroke dodged at last minute and then with a well placed blow to the back of Batman's head with the butt of his sword, Deathstroke dropped the Dark Knight like a ton of bricks and then Bat was out cold, Slade won with a lucky punch and now he had a promise to keep he dragged Batman's unconscious body to the Joker's place he also had Deadshot's head in a bag around his waist, Deathstroke beamed with excitement taking down the Bat was no easy task, Joker would be pleased, but he better pay up or Slade would kill him next.

Nightwing had returned with Raven's body to Wayne Manor, as always Alfred answered the door and he just nodded to Dick, not saying a word, he understood all too well what Dick was going through. When Dick got inside he placed Raven on the floor and wrapped her up in a blanket and cried on Starfire's shoulder she cried as well, they didn't say anything just held each other tightly and cried they had lost all their friends it was only the two them now, they would have to sell the Titan tower because it was the Titan's Headquarters and the memories they had were far too painful to deal with and maybe they'd move in here after all Wayne Manor was huge and it was just Bruce and Alfred living here.

Bruce would never turn down Dick or any of his friends, after all Dick was family, and when he had been Robin he lived and trained here, this was his first real home after all and even after all these years it was still the same and it felt like home.

Being unconscious was like being in a pitch black room; you can't see anything all you can do is just let your mind wander. For Batman he couldn't help but remember what had happened to his parents on that night so many years ago and he still blamed himself for it all. His parents had taken him to the opera, strangely enough it was all about Bats, Bruce had never liked bats even from a young age so he tugged on his father's shelve until his father got up and the three of them walked out of the theatre into the dark alley behind it, this was a very bad section of Gotham city and the criminals were out in full force, the G.C.P.D were busy but couldn't be in several places at once. The Wayne's were walking down the alley to meet Alfred on the other side where he was bringing the car around.

Out of nowhere a mugger was holding a gun right at his father and demanded that he hand over all of his money and any other valuables, so he did, the thief was getting impatient so he pulled the trigger shooting both of Bruce's parent right there in front of young Bruce, a couple of shots a piece and just like that both of his parents were dead, Bruce screamed as loud as he could but no one came, and the mugger had run away with his mother's pearl necklace, his father's golden watch and all the money that his father had in his wallet, Bruce couldn't move, he was so scared. It wasn't until the police showed up a short while later and a very nice rookie officer named Gordon, who promised Bruce that he'd find the mugger and bring him to justice, Alfred showed up to take Bruce home but all young Bruce could do was cry, when he got older he left Gotham and met Ra's Al Ghul who taught him how to fight , but then Bruce started to regain conscience and that awful laugh he knew that laugh it was Joker alright, he had to be in the Joker's hideout.

"Well, sleeping late as usual Bats, you're so lazy Bats, I haven't been able to reveal the best part of my plan yet, are you paying attention Bats I do hate to repeat myself." Joker said

"Joker I should've known, so Slade delivered on his promise," Batman said

Batman saw Deathstroke standing in front of him he tossed the bag that had Deadshot's severed head in it to Joker and demanded his payment, Joker seemed confused "I never promised payment for that as per the agreement you were to bring the Bat which you did but not give me a useless head I mean what am I suppose to do with it really." Joker said

Batman could tell that Slade was now getting furious and wanted to kill Joker here and now Batman had to stop him, Deathstroke has already taken many lives, he was unstoppable but Batman couldn't let this continue but he couldn't move his hands were bound and he had a major headache, none of this made sense, he surveyed the room he saw Catwoman in the corner checking her finger nails, some thugs in a group guarding the entrance and there on the altar next to Joker was Harley Quinn and next to her a little girl, The kid no older than Bruce was when he lost his parents, he wasn't sure but by looking at the child he just know that she was their child the Joker and Harley's Daughter the clown makeup gave it away.

So Harley had betrayed him after all, but why? He needed answers, he demanded answers. Before he could speak again Joker was rambling on about the severed head of Deadshot, he was making a series of stupid Jokes about the head

"Oh he'll never be the head of a major organization now will he, that isn't the way to get a head in life, it's really too bad that he wasn't more headstrong"

"Enough of this nonsense Joker, where's my money!" Deathstroke demanded

"Alright, fine its right over there opposite of Catwoman, take it if you must" Joker said

"That's more like it" Deathstroke said

Slade walked over to the money and just as he was picking it up some knockout gas had enveloped around him, he passed out and Joker laughed again

"Oh Slade you slay me, you fell for the old fake money gag" Joker responded

"Well Bats now that he's sleeping soundly we can have a little chat, I bet your confused as why Harley is here, right, I'll tell you everything for starter you fell right into my trap, you really are rather dumb, hahahahaha, I staged it all, from the very beginning I crafted this plan, one to expose you for what you really are, you claim to be a hero but we both know that's not the case now is it, you live a double life don't you Mr. Wayne" Joker said laughing

"What?" Batman said beginning to feel uneasy thinking how did he know

"or are you Ben Affleck?, I'm not too sure, maybe it's Assfleck, No I know who you are you're really Michael Keaton and I'm Jack Nicholson and this is all just a movie, but it doesn't matter, in any case Bats I know all about you, and why you can't hold a stable relationship, it all comes back to the death of your parents doesn't it now, I wouldn't know see I never knew my parents or even if I ever had parents, maybe like Ms. Kyle there I was an orphan, but I digress" Joker said

"How did you figure it out, Joker" Batman said

"Simply put I had Harley discover it, we faked a breakup so she'd get close to you and after she learned your identity we'd get back together and attack your creditability, once Gotham knew that Bruce Wayne was really Batman, Wayne enterprises would shut down you'd lose everything, from a competitor's point of view it stood to reason that the richest man in Gotham is corrupt and opened up doors for my company to take over, hahahaha, I called this little plan the Alan Parson's Project named after the physist Dr. Alan Parson's, Preparations A-G were failures so I had to move onto Preparation H which on the hole was a good plan in its own rights" Joker said

"Preparation H does feel good… on the hole, you idiot" Catwoman said to Joker

This whole bit was getting stale and Catwoman was getting bored and a little irritated at the same time, it wasn't PMS she just didn't like Joker or his stupid puns and he had a whole lot of them too, Selina was starting to regret this alliance oh Selina what have you done, she thought to herself. Then she looked over to Batman he was trying to get free from his bonds but he wasn't able to, at some point she may have to get her hands dirty, but if it was to save her beloved Brucy then she would.

Joker continued his rambling

"Harley get's an A for effort, wait there is no A in effort anyway flawless performance on her part, I'm very proud of her." Joker said

"Oh and Bats I don't like people touching my things, but be honest did you fuck her, I mean really give it to her, did you nibble on her earlobe she likes that it always turns her on, no? What are you gay, that's it you're a flamer aren't you?, have you ever made love to a woman? What just the Cat? How loyal" Joker said

"What does that have to do with anything and no we just snuggled a little, she was ever loyal to you even after all the beatings" Batman responded

"I know, I know I'm a masochist and I love it, perhaps that is due to the fact that I was never taught how to not be one, hahahahahah. Besides Bats all the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players "Joker said

"Clever Joker, but I still don't see why Harley was so upset if it was all a lie, and how'd she seduce me so easily?" Batman said

"Geez B-man you're dumber than I am, and that's saying something" Harley said

"Whatever, I want to know" Batman said he had gotten free but made it appear as if he was still in the binds

"Simple B-man it's called acting, I majored in it at college before I became a psychiatrist, as for the seduction part you can thank Ivy for that, just before you caught her and forced her into the loony bin she was working on a new project that involved lipstick, she placed pheromones in the prototype lipstick that once applied to the lips would instantly make that person become attracted to ya, ingenious really, she only was able to develop the one stick before you interfered, so that is it, that was how I did it, although for a while at least in the beginning I did have a slight attraction to you as well, but it wore off after a day or two, that one night was special I'll admit, it was rather nice to just cuddle with someone for a change. " Harley said

"Really, so you never really loved me? That's too bad Harley I really liked you, but since things are back to normal can I get one last kiss before you know we have to fight again" Batman said

"I suppose, but just once more B-man, I'm Mr. J's again and now that we have a daughter it's permanent, I'll never leave my Puddin again, never!, not for you or anybody" Harley said

Harley walked over to give Batman a kiss and they locked lips and as she was pulling away he jumped behind her and slapped a set of handcuffs on her wrists, he had tricked her, the Bat was back to his normal self again, Catwoman was rather pleased with that little maneuver, she just hoped that he never did it to her, Catwoman saw that Deathstroke was still unconscious that must be some really potent stuff, seems he'd be out for hours, days even.

"What the? What is this B-man?" Harley said sounding shocked

"I'm taking both you and Joker into Arkham, Slade to Prison, as for your daughter she'll be placed into foster care, sorry but it isn't fair for her to be left to be raised by you two, I've already alerted the authorities they are on their way" Batman said smiling

"Alright Joker your next" Batman said walking over to Joker he placed the handcuffs on him as well but Joker sprayed Batman with his buttoner ,acid sprayed into his eyes temporarily blinding him

Cherry Pie saw this as an opportunity to get the keys to the handcuffs, she ran up to Batman and grabbed the keys from his belt running over to her Mother and releasing her, she dropped the keys and grabbed onto Harley really tight like earlier with that Cat lady, this Man Bat or Batman whatever he was, he was scarier than the Cat lady, she didn't want to look at either of them anymore

"Now Harley get Cherry Pie and get the hell out of here while you can" Joker said

"Right Mr. J, but what about you puddin, he'll take you to Arkham and we'll never see you again" Harley said

"Don't worry Cupcake, remember this is still part of the plan, we'll see each other again, we have a wedding to plan for of course" Joker said

"Right puddin" Harley said and like a bolt of lighting the two of them were out the door and neither one looked back, Harley put Cherry Pie in front of her on the motorcycle strapped the extra helmet on her even though it was too big for her and put the other one on herself and started up the motorcycle and took off leaving Gotham, not sure where to take Cherry Pie they would have to find a safe haven until it was safe to get Joker from Arkham, Harley needed a plan

"oh how I hate you so much B-man, you better not hurt a hair on my puddin's head or I'll kill you myself, that I promise" Harley said

Cherry Pie could tell just how much her mother and father truly cared for each other, she was glad to be a part of this family even if they all looked like they belonged in a circus, why with the clown make up and all

Still temporarily blinded by the Joker's tricky Batman started to barely make out figures one looked like Joker, he hadn't move, why he had ample time to escape, it was almost as if he wanted to be captured, Catwoman was still there too as was Slade.

"Does it sting Bats?" Joker said

"Why didn't you run for it, you could be half way to Metropolis by now, what are you really after?" Batman said

"Oh you know a change of scenery, this place can be rather dull and dreary at times, is that police sirens I hear, ut oh" Joker said

"Well that's my cue to exist handsome, I'll be seeing you around, bye now" Catwoman said winking at Batman then climbing up to the air ducts and existing the building with grace and speed

That Selina was quite the woman she was hard to figure out alright but if there was one woman that he could relate to it would be her, Batman thought to himself

A short while later the cops busted into the building knocking down thugs like bowling pins with their batons and tazers, Commissioner Gordon ordered his men to arrest as many as possible and saw that Batman had captured both the Joker and Deathstroke, he would get a medal for that for sure

"Excellent Job Batman as always, I never thought you'd be able to get these two, you are truly a real hero" Gordon said

"Thanks Gordon all in a day's work, I'll take Joker to Arkham myself you guys take Deathstroke to a maximum security prison where he will not able to break free" Batman said

"of course Batman, best of luck to you" Gordon said

"Yeah you too, now move it Clown, you're going where you belong and that is final, no excuses got it" Batman said pushing Joker along in front of him

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick was seething with anger when he realized that Harley had stolen his motorcycle, he loved that motorcycle just as much as he did Star, he had spent a whole summer restoring it.

"I knew it, she fooled him, I knew that I couldn't trust her, she stole my motorcycle, Alfred you hadn't seen her had you?" Dick said

"Um No sir, not for a couple of hours anyway" Alfred said

"Whatever, where is Bruce? Why hasn't he returned yet" Dick responded

"I say good riddance, that thing scared me terribly I feared for your safety every time you got on that thing" Star said

"Of course, I understand how you feel and now I know why I love you Star, you're as smart as you are pretty" Dick said giving Star a big kiss

"Thanks sweetie" Star said blushing

Harley and her daughter Cherry Pie had made it out of town they were out of gas, and had to huff it, the city limits were within sight still but there had to be a car or something nearby, Cherry was asleep in Harley's arms, Harley looked down at her sweet little angel and smiled even though he had once again foiled their plans for a brief moment Harley had to wonder if she ever really had feelings for Batman or if it was all a side effect from Ivy's lipstick, perhaps one day she'd know the answers but right now her top priority was to get Cherry some place safe.

Then she saw it the sign for the next town it said Keystone City. Harley thought long and hard for a minute this place sounded familiar, as if she had been here before. So she took Cherry Pie into the city it was dark out and the street lights were bright but Cherry was still asleep in her arms. As she continued to walk she felt that someone was watching her but she shrugged it off this was a weird city completely different from Gotham, almost a lot more cheery seeming, but what was it that made it so familiar then she saw it, a man dressed in all red with a lightning bolt across his chest in and a mask that resembled a devil, that was it, it was The Flash and this was his city.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Love

A Batman and Harley Quinn fanfic

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to any Batman related material

_Chapter Five-Tying up loose ends_

The road to the island in which Arkham Asylum was on was a curvy and long road, the gates to the Asylum were huge once you went in you never came out. The Asylum looked like something out of a horror movie, but then again its creator Amadeus Arkham was just as crazy as the patients that inhabited it, this place was called the loony bin for a reason, the Joker would fit in quite nicely here.

Batman's intercom rang it was Nightwing

"Hey Bruce where are you?" Dick said

"Dick, I have to drop off Joker at Arkham then I'll be home" Bruce responded

"Ok we'll be here" Dick said

"Always good to hear from you Dick" Bruce said

"Same here Bruce, Nigthwing over and out" Dick said hanging up the intercom

Batman parked the Bat mobile at the entrance to the Asylum and walked Joker up to meet the guards that would escort him from there, Batman was exhausted he hadn't slept well since that night that he and Harley spent together and that seemed like ages ago but in fact it was only three days ago.

There with the guards was Doctor Burton the head of the Asylum's physicist ward he worked with Doctor Young the two had to admit the patients and administer the proper dosages of medication.

"Ah Batman, always a pleasure, so we have Joker back I see, excellent, I will inform Dr. Young immediately" Dr. Burton said

"Thank you Doctor, make sure he has a room with lots of padding, this one is off his meds for sure" Batman said admitting to himself that it was a stupid joke but it made Dr. Burton laugh

"No problem, take care now, if you are ever interested Professor Strange would like to meet you" Dr. Burton said

"Not right now I really need to get some sleep, chasing down punks like him is trying work, but it keeps our streets safe now doesn't it" Batman said

"Ok I'll let him know, thanks for stopping by" Dr. Burton said waving goodbye to Batman

Batman walked back to the Bat mobile and Selina was waiting for him she sort of just appeared there, she was good at that

"To what do I owe this pleasure Selina?" Batman said smiling at Catwoman

"Well I missed you, and was feeling up for a little adventure, can we go somewhere where it'd be just the two of us" Selina said winking at Batman

"Sure I know a place get in" Batman motioned for Catwoman to get into the Bat mobile

Batman and Catwoman drove off into the sunset together they're relationship renewed maybe now they could settle down together, now that Joker was in the Asylum, no doubt that Harley would try to break him out at some point but like always Batman would be ready.

Back in Keystone City Harley and Flash were having a conversation but it became rather one sided as Flash seemed to be annoyed and confused as to why Harley was in his town.

"Start talking Clown girl, why are you here?" Flash asked

"Well there was a little trouble back in Gotham, the Bats took Mr. J to Arkham and we had to get out while we could things heated up quickly, I need to get back there but first I needed to find a safe place to lie low for a while" Harley said

"Ok, by the way are you trying to earn some extra cash by taking a babysitting job that sure is one cute kid there" Flash said

"Thanks, and this is my daughter her name is Cherry Pie, she is the reason why I need a safe Haven, Please Flash?" Harley said looking at Cherry, and Cherry looked back at her and smiled

"Is that so, well I'm not sure, there might be a place that we can go, I'll have to ask so wait here, be back in a jiffy." Flash said running away living up to his name

"You know that man Mommy, he seems like a cool person and he can run really fast" Cherry asked Harley

"Sort of hun, I know a friend of his called Black Canary, that's probably who he was going to see, we'll just wait here till he gets back" Harley said to Cherry

"Mommy, I'm hungry and sleepy, and cold, and I miss Daddy" Cherry said tears forming in her eyes

"I know sweetie, I am too, and I also miss your father terribly" Harley said hugging her daughter

Flash then returned a big grin on his face and then he spoke

"Canary is fine with letting stay at her place, follow me"

"Awesomeness, oh and one thing that Canary told me, she said that since you are the fastest man in world that you've never given her an orgasm, you finish so fast, hahahahaha" Harley said laughing

"Well, I'm sure that I have? Anyway this way" Flash said grabbing Harley and Cherry and leading them to Black Canary's house

Back in Gotham

Batman and Catwoman were sitting on rooftop across from the G.C.P.D building just sitting there, Catwoman was purring gently, she was joking but she was happy just being with Bruce again watching the sunset she was in love, and this time she meant to hang onto him and never let him out of her sight again.

"Did you really have feelings for Harley? Even though it was all a lie, you can tell me" Selina asked

"At first yeah, but after I learned the truth I knew that I could never let her mess with me again like Joker, Harley will forever be my enemy, not like you Selina" Batman said leaning over and kissing Catwoman on her lips

They kissed for a while a very passionate one, nothing could possibly ruin this moment and Catwoman's beauty was emphasized by the setting sun, she had never looked prettier to Bruce then she did now, then they watched the sun set just sitting there the two protectors of Gotham forever in love

Back in Keystone City

Harley was awed at the site of Black Canary's house; she hadn't seen Canary in a long time and wondered if Canary would recognize her.

Canary answered the door her long blonde hair down to her shoulders she didn't look much different than she did the last time Harley saw her she was a very pretty woman, and welcomed them warmly into her home

"Harley Quinn, wow it's been forever, how are you girl" Canary said hugging Harley

"Not too good Canary, Mr. J's in the Nut House no thanks to the Bats, anyway we had to get out of Gotham I needed a place to take my daughter until I am able to return to Gotham and free Mr. J, so can we stay here?" Harley said

"Of course Harley, stay as long as you like, is this your little girl? She's adorable, how old are you sweetie?" Canary said

Cherry Pie ran to Harley and grabbed onto her leg and buried her head in her mother's leg

"Sorry Canary she's a little shy, she'll warm up to you soon, we're tried, thanks so much for taking us in" Harley said

"Well Canary, I need to go, do you mind watching Cherry for me, I'll be back with Mr. and the we'll came back for her" Harley said

"It's no problem Harley, it will be fun I haven't had a kid here before but I'll keep her safe, I promise" Canary said

"Whenever you're ready Harley I'll take you back to Gotham, we'll be there in no time" Flash said

"Thanks Flash, that's very nice of you, you are both very nice" Harley said and cried a little

That night Harley tucked Cherry into the bed gave her a kiss and thanked Canary again and then she headed back to Gotham to free Mr. J, Cherry was safe and now Harley had to see her Puddin again, she just had too.

Flash stayed true to his word and dropped Harley off at the entrance to Gotham since he was the fastest man alive they got there in no time at all.

"Ok, here we are Gotham city, come by again Harley, don't worry about your kid we'll watch her and make sure she's safe" Flash said

"You know I was wrong about you heroes, here I thought all of you were like Batman but you're not, you're a nice guy and that's rare" Harley said

"No problem, well see ya around" Flash said as he ran away

It was Gotham alright, Harley wasn't sure were to begin so she just started walking and then it happened she was completely surrounded by cops.

"Oh crap" Harley said

"Don't move Quinn, you're coming with us no questions asked, I'm Amanda Waller and I have a job for you, you can't say no" Amanda said

"Sigh, I suppose" Harley said following Amanda.

In another part of Gotham

Batman's intercom was ringing interrupted this magical moment, Catwoman had fell asleep in Batman's strong arms she jumped when she heard his intercom ringing

"Go ahead Alfred" Batman said

"Sir, I think that you'll want to hear this, apparently you received a strange invitation in the mail, want me to read it to you" Alfred ask

"Sure, what is it Alfred" Batman said

"Ok, so it says Sir, that you and a guess are cordially invited to a Tea Party, and to arrive promptly, it continues sir it says that is very rude to be late, should I rsvp or what Sir" Alfred said

"No I'll check it out Alfred, are there directions?" Batman said

"This is the strange thing it is addressed as Arkham Asylum" Alfred said

"Arkham? So something fishy is going on in Arkham, do you think that is why Joker wanted to be captured? I knew it was too easy, he never goes this willingly, and ok I'll go to Arkham" Batman said

"Do be careful sir, I'll pray for your safe return" Alfred said

Batman and Catwoman exchanged worried looks and then they kissed again and then Selina spoke

"Oh boy that sounds fun, so are we going to the crazy house then?"

"Yeah I have a feeling that we will be in for one long night, are you sure that you want to go, It's not just Joker were dealing with but the others as well" Batman said

"Why not I was invited as well, plus I could put in some girl time with Ivy, doubt that she'd be happy to see me though, considering what happened last time, I let her flowers die and she was really really mad" Catwoman said to Batman

"keep your guard up, something tells me that there is more to this then just a strange letter, ready to go hun" Batman said to Catwoman

"Yeah baby, I'm ready I'll enjoy this" Catwoman said laughing and Batman laughed as well

They headed to Arkham Asylum together, Batman had faced many perils but nothing like this at least he had Selina for backup what a team they made, Batman and Catwoman the new dynamic duo.

Epilogue

Slade woke up in the one place he did not want to be, Prison, he stroked is goatee thinking about the fact that he almost won. "Damn you Joker, if we ever meet again I'll kill you now it's personal, but I won't stop there I'll also kill your Wife and Child, No one crosses Slade Wilson and lives" Slade said to himself

They had taken his weapons and his mask he felt naked without all his gear, solitary confinement was just as bad as being in the nut house. Then someone spoke to him from the other side of his cell

"Slade Wilson I presume, I'm Amanda Waller from the United States Government, and I have an assignment for you, trust me you won't refuse once I tell you what it is" Amanda said

"Ok, you have my attention, so what is it" Slade responded

"You are to assemble my Task force and break into Arkham Asylum, rumor has it that Joker has taken over the place and we want to know what he is planning, this is a Suicide Mission some of you will not be coming back, with your reputation you are the leader, so what do say? Refuse and you'll spend the rest of your life in Solitary confinement" Amanda said

"Yeah limited options I suppose, so who am I in charge of?" Slade asked

"That's more like it, so here are their dossiers, you're making the right decision here Slade" Amanda said

Amanda handed Slade the dossiers on his team, Slade looked them over and was shocked at one in particular

"What is the meaning of this, Amanda there is no way that this is Deadshot, I killed him, and Harley Quinn what the fuck are you trying to pull here" Slade said

"I thought that you may say that, apparently there was more than one person with the persona of Deadshot, you did kill him it was Floyd Lawton the original Deadshot, you'll be working with his brother Roy Lawton, that won't be a problem will it, again there is no changes to the roster it is what it is" Amanda said

"So Deadshot has a brother huh, this is interesting; one question isn't Harley still with Joker?" Slade said

"She is our ringer, no one know the layout of Arkham better than Harley Quinn, she's unstable but we can use that to our advantage" Amanda said

"Just better hope that she doesn't double cross us because if she does then she'll answer to me" Slade said

"By the way, I've never heard of these ones Killer Frost, Giant Shark, Recon, who are these tools?" Slade said

"Mostly convicts just like you, so you well get started immediately and rumor has it that Batman will be there as well, try to avoid any confrontations with him if you can, I know that you have a history" Amanda said

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere without my gear, understand" Slade said

"You will head to the rendezvous point where the others are waiting, best of luck Slade and don't try to pull anything because we'll know, we are the Government after all" Amanda said

"Sounds like I don't have much of a choice here either way so let's get going, get me out HERE!" Slade said

Amanda let Deathstroke out of his cell, and they both headed to rendezvous point.

This the end of Strange Love

Batman and Deathstroke will return in One Night at the Crazy House the rise of the Suicide Squad


End file.
